Thomas and the Firework Display
Thomas and the Firework Display is the eleventh episode of the eighth season. Plot Tonight was Sir Topham Hatt's harvest fireworks display and Sir Topham Hatt decided to give James the job of collecting the fireworks from the depot. However, Thomas is upset because he wanted that job, but James tells him that he was chosen because he is as red as a rocket and twice as grand. At the Coaling Plant, Thomas is furious about James' job and angrily shunts some trucks around. James arrives at the depot to collect the fireworks and chuffed off to Knapford Station. But along the way, James broke down and his driver went to phone for help. Thomas arrived at Knapford Station where Gordon was letting off people from all over the island to see the fireworks and seeing the children happy made Thomas happy. Sir Topham Hatt gave Thomas the news that James had broken down and that Thomas must push him to the station or the fireworks will be cancelled. Realising that it would make the children sad, Thomas puffs off to find James. Thomas found James and called him busted boiler and teases him that he does not look really useful now, which made James cross. Thomas coupled up behind James' train but could not see ahead. Thomas tells James that he must look out for things ahead for him, but James was still cross. However, James forgave Thomas after hearing that the children would be upset if the fireworks did not get to Knapford and they started on their way. Back at Knapford Station, Sir Topham Hatt sees that it is late and almost the children's bedtime, so he decided to cancel the display. While heading towards Knapford, James is confused that a signal they had reached was red. Thomas thinks a passenger train is coming and James realised that Gordon is taking the children home, so they blew their whistles, but no one could hear them. As Gordon was almost ready to leave, Thomas had an idea to let his driver set off a firework and Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt see it realising it is a signal from Thomas and James and that the fireworks is on again. The signal then turned green and Thomas and James arrived at the station. At Tidmouth Sheds Thomas and James watched the fireworks. James tells Thomas that they are both Really Useful Engines and Thomas said that they are most useful when they work together. Characters * Thomas * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (stock footage cameo) * Jem Cole (stock footage cameo) * Farmer Trotter (stock footage cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * The Coaling Plant * The Watermill (deleted scene) Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas and the Rumours and Emily's New Route is used. * In the All Aboard with the Steam Team and Songs from the Station DVD narrations and the Nick Jr. broadcasts, the timing of when James says, "Why would the signal be red?" is a few seconds earlier than in The Complete Eighth Series DVD, US PBS broadcasts and other UK television broadcasts. * In the UK version, the music is omitted at the end of the episode. * Going by production order, this is the first episode of the eighth season. Goofs * When the driver lights the rocket, there is a thin wire used to pull the rocket. * In all of the night shots, light can be seen coming from the back of Thomas' headlight. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Firework Display * Take Along - Fireworks Car (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplaytitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplayUSTVTitleCard.png|2004 US TV title card File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplaySpanishTitleCard.png|European Spanish title card File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplayLTSpanishTitleCard.png|Latin American Spanish title card File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplayGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplayJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplayPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:ThomasandtheFireworlDisplayCroatianTitleCard.png|Croatian title card File:ThomasandtheRumours21.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheRumours99.png|Stock footage File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay1.png|James File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay2.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay3.png|The Fat Controller File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay4.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay5.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay6.png|Thomas File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay7.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay8.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay9.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay10.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay11.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay12.png|Troublesome Trucks File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay13.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay14.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay15.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay16.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay17.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay18.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay19.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay20.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay21.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay22.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay23.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay24.png|James' driver File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay25.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay26.png|Bridget and Stephen Hatt amongst the passengers File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay27.png File:Emily'sNewRoute38.png|Stock footage File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay28.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay29.png|Zoomed in stock footage File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay30.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay31.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay32.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay33.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay34.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay35.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay36.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay37.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay38.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay39.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay40.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay41.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay42.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay43.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay44.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay45.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay46.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay47.png|Gordon File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay48.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay49.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay50.png|Gordon and the Fat Controller File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay51.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay52.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay53.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay54.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay55.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay56.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay57.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay58.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay59.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay60.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay61.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay62.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay63.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay64.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay65.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay66.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay67.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay68.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay69.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay70.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay71.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay72.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay73.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay74.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay75.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay76.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay77.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay78.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay79.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay80.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay81.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay82.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay83.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay84.jpg File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay85.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay86.jpg File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay87.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay88.jpg File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay89.jpg File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay90.jpg File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay91.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay84.png Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongFireworksVan.jpg|Take Along Fireworks Van File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay.jpg|Book File:ThomasandtheFireworksDisplayChinesecover.png|Chinese book Episode File:Thomas and the Fireworks Display - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and the Fireworks Display - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video